


but they're not yours, they are my own

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: After especially bad cases JJ goes to the pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamsin_Willoughby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamsin_Willoughby/gifts).



After especially bad cases JJ goes to the pool. She doesn’t tell anybody on the team: they do promise not to profile each other but everybody knows everybody does, and she doesn’t want to be interpreted. Is it cleansing, is it a primal kind of safety? She doesn’t care.

She slips into the water, settles into the rhythm until her arms burn with effort, until everything blurs, until she sees nothing but her hands moving through the water, steady, steady, slow. Her hands that typed reports, prepared briefings, made notes for the press, didn’t save anybody - but tried their best.

**Author's Note:**

> my hands are small, I know, but they're not yours they are my own


End file.
